For approximately the past three decades, if not more, manufacturers have realized that economies of scale are necessary to be productive. Products are therefore generally stacked on standard pallets which can be moved easily by forklift trucks. These palletized goods are often shipped by freight cars, trucks and in containers on ships. At first, the goods, whether they be cement blocks or breakfast cereal, were simply stacked on the pallets and moved about. In this unsecured fashion, goods often tumbled off the pallet or became damaged due to various transportation hazards. Manufacturers, shippers and distributors therefore decided that it would be more economical to envelop the goods on the pallet. Various things such as twine, plastic and steel strapping and other materials were used to secure the goods during shipment. Eventually, it was found that a plastic film known as “stretch film” could be applied around the goods on the pallets and do a more effective and efficient job of securing the load to the pallet. Using clear stretch film allowed the recipient to be able to recognize the contents of the palleted goods received.
Current devices used to apply stretch film have several disadvantages. For example, with limited braking and no pre-stretch mechanism, the film is not able to be stretched appropriately and often a great deal of waste occurs. Another disadvantage in some current stretch wrap applicators is that they are not portable and require a fairly complicated elevating machine which must be used in order to raise or lower the height of the stretch film application. Other devices which have been patented or on the market do not have the advantages of the present invention.